A Potential
by Nodakskip
Summary: This is a quick story on Captain America being killed.


Title: APotential

Rated PG13

Author Nodakskip

Beta theo

Summary: Xander gets paid a visit.

Author Notes: I might turn this into a longer story later on.

This is a quick story on Captain America being killed.

**Watchers Council Headquarters, London, England**

**Late March, 2006**

"Welcome to WC Incorporated," the perky blond receptionist said from behind the large stone desk. As she looked over the new arrival she asked hesitantly, "Do you have an appointment?"

The massive six foot seven green-skinned woman pulled out her ID from her pocket. "Agent Cordelia Chase, SHIELD. I'm here to see Xander Harris." She grinned. "I don't think I need an appointment."

"I see," the blond said as she tried not to look at the massive chest straining against the SHIELD jumpsuit uniform. She picked up her phone and dialed up the main floor offices. "Ah, Phillip? This is Becky…there's a woman here to see Mr. Harris. She's a SHIELD agent."

"He'll be here in a moment to bring you to Mr. Harris," Becky subsequently told the agent. "Here is your visitor card, please keep it displayed at all times." As Cordelia took it the blond asked, "Ah…just out of curiosity…but are you…really her?"

"Yep." Cordelia replied as she clipped the tag to her outfit. "I'm the She-Hulk."

"Wow," the receptionist said to that. "We don't get many American superheroes around here."

"Really?" Cordelia said with a smile, almost wanting to mention that this was Slayer Central, but then a very proper British man came out into the lobby. To Cordelia he looked like an older version of the young Watcher Wesley Wyndham-Pryce she'd known in high school.

Back when the world was still halfway sane, and there had only been two Slayers around - thanks to Xander Harris, the man she was here to see.

"Miss Chase?" the man asked, quickly trying not to stare. "If you'll follow me…"

"Of course," Cordy said as they walked towards the elevators.

----

**Xander's Office**

**A few minutes later**

"Cordy?!" Xander said as he looked up from the pile of paperwork. Willow had long since restored his left eye and his face erupted into a smile, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"And miss seeing the surprise on your face?" The huge green woman asked as she came over and hugged her old boyfriend. The people in the outer office watched in shock as the massive woman picked up their boss, almost like a mother picks up a baby.

"Ah, Cor…please, I kind of need to keep a manly image here?" Xander said as he saw a few Slayers looking on in amazement.

"Manly? You? Yeah, right," Cordelia scoffed and then grinned as she set him back down. "It's been too long, you dweeb."

Xander closed his office door as he motioned Cordelia over to the couch. "Well, these days we both have end of the world things going on a lot. Only difference is, you get your name in the papers nearly all the time."

"Yeah. Well, you're not doing so bad yourself," Cordelia pointed out. "I'm betting you have a few Slayers lusting after you now, huh?"

"Well, I don't want to brag…" Xander mused with a grin before he got serious. "We never really had a chance to email during the big…" he made air quotes with his fingers. "Civil War. How are you doing, really?"

"As well as can be expected," Cordelia said honestly. "Fighting against the people I once fought side by side with...it was not fun. At all. Neither was what happened to Bruce."

"I heard," Xander said as he sat next to her. "Knowing your family as I do, he's got to make it back somehow."

"Id like to think so," Cordelia replied. "If he does get pissed and trash the shuttle." She leaned back, letting the serious moment pass. "But we can get wasted later about that…right now, I'm here on business."

"SHIELD business?" Harris asked.

She nodded. "You heard what happened last week?"

"Hard to miss out on Captain America getting shot dead, when it took place live on TV," Xander said sadly. "Even people who hate America are upset about it."

"Steve was impressed with you," Cordy told him. "Did you ever know that?"

"No," Xander replied, very surprised. "Hell, I only met him a couple of times. Mostly when you became an official Avenger."

Cordelia nodded. "Actually, I mean before that. Back when you called us in to stop that ADAM thing and his army of cyborg demons."

"Oh yeah, that particular mess," Xander cringed at the memory. "Got a big chewing out by Buffy for that one afterwards, I tell ya. She still insists to this day she could have stopped the big crazy demon-bot without you guys' help." He shrugged. "But not even a Super Slayer could have stopped that guy in the end. He turned his arm into a Gatling gun, and Buffy's lot of things but sure as Cleveland's a Hellmouth she ain't bullet-proof."

"Well I had fun at the time," Cordelia laughed. "We had what up against us? Two hundred demons?"

"At least," Xander confirmed. "But getting back on topic, how did Captain America even notice me then?"

"You made sure all the soldiers got out, even the Initiative's wounded," the She-Hulk told him. "Even nailed a cyborg that had been going for Vision."

"Doesn't really count though, does it?" Harris asked. "I mean he's an android. He could have easily shrugged it off."

"Trust me, it still counted," Cordelia told him point-blank. "And hey, if you hadn't already been part of Buffy's group, he would have tried to get you to sign up with SHIELD right then and there."

"Really?" Harris asked in disbelief. "Huh. Don't know if I would have minded that back then. Not like I had much going for me except for Anya." He mused for a moment. "But since he's dead…what does that matter now?"

"Tony Stark put your name on a very short list because of it."

"What list?" Harris wanted to know.

Cordelia Chase, a.k.a. the She-Hulk turned to face him directly. "Steve Rodgers may be dead, but we don't want Captain America to die with him…Xander. We were able to find some of the super-soldier formula."

"You can not be serious!" Harris told his former girlfriend, instantly knowing where she was going with this.

"Oh but I am," Cordelia said. "You're one of five potentials we've picked to be his replacement." When Xander was too stunned to reply she added, "And personally, I can't think of anyone else that would be better to fill that uniform, or carry that shield."


End file.
